


Cat's pajamas

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [48]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve go to a cat cafe to celebrate National Kitten Day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

S: I never thought the kittens at a cat cafe would be so dressed up.  
B: Yeah, these cats seem pretty fancy. Are we supposed to get down onto those floor cushions?  
S: Um, let's just wait on the couch till one of them decides she wants to be petted.  
B: Maybe that little brown one will make a move...  
S: I guess we should have brought cat toys and fish treats!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets comfy!

B: She's much more approachable once you get off the couch! 

S: That's good... but these other ones are still kind of scary!


End file.
